


A little moment

by karmclan



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Drabble, Fluff, Medicinal Drug Use, Medicine, Menstruation, Multi, Sickfic, i ... think, i love nehan and seox theyre my boyfriends, i love the chinchilla boys, i wanted to write somethign cute......, idk just enjoy the fluff ig, im sitting here dying of cramps so like, pulling tags out of my ass part 755
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmclan/pseuds/karmclan
Summary: Nehan takes care of you when it's your time of the month.
Relationships: Nehan (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A little moment

**Author's Note:**

> im sick and i had this idea last night at 11 pm. shout out to momo and anika for listening to my nehan headcanons while i was sobbing
> 
> reader is of unspecified gender but is afab

Another day. 

Breathing a sigh of half relief, half exhaustion, Nehan arrives back at the little home he shares with you. After your journey to find your father ended several years ago, you decided to settle down for a while, and took Nehan as your spouse, wedding him on the shores of Auguste Isles. The Erune had finally woken from his coma a few months after you had returned home. While still a little rough around the edges, and still struggling with his past and the trauma of the Karm massacre, he loved you beyond words. A month after your wedding, you two settled down on an island where he began work as a doctor and physician, ready to put his skills to work, helping and healing people. 

You picked up work as a part time shopkeep, occasionally helping Sierokarte and getting very good pay. With a steady stream of income, and your adopted child Mugen happily playing with the other children of the island, and adjusting quite well, the three of you lived a somewhat quiet, but happy life. 

"I'm home," Nehan announced. 

No response. 

Mildly confused, he walked deeper into the house, and found you not in the kitchen, or the living room. 

"Hello?" He called. 

"In here," came your weak voice, from your shared bedroom. 

Nehan set down his papers, took off his shoes, and walked into your bedroom, to find you lying in bed, clutching your stomach.

Alarmed, he rushed over to you. "Are you okay? Did you eat something bad?" 

You shook your head. "No, no! I'm ok. It's just.. that time." 

Nehan's ears twitched. Oh, _that_ time. He understood now. Every month for a few days, you'd be moody and upset from a natural process your body went through. While you two had only been married for a few months, this was the first time he'd seen you in such pain. 

"I'm cramping.." you moaned. "It hurts a lot." 

Relieved it was nothing serious, Nehan petted your head. "I know I have some medicinal herbs and tea to help soothe it. Where's Mugen?" 

"He's with a friend in the town. He's going to sleep over tonight." 

"Stay here. I'll be back," Nehan goes into his small workroom, and digs through for pain relieving herbs. He sets some water to boil prepared the herbs for you. As he prepares the remedies for you, he suddenly feels arms wrap around him.

"Neeehan…" you whined, burying your head into his back. He smelled sterile. 

"It'll be ready in a moment. Go back and lie down, you need rest." 

He felt you nod against his back, reluctantly releasing him and going back to bed. 

The tea finished preparing, and he put the herbs and the drink on a tray for you to have in bed. 

"They're ready," Nehan says, bringing his items into the room for you. 

You sit up and smile. "Oh, thank you, Nehan. I know you're tired from work.." 

He shakes his head. "I don't want to see you in pain."

He watches you take the herbs and drink the tea, little by little. As you take the medicine, he chats with you about his day. The patients he helped, the funny little things that happened in the office. As he watches you laugh and smile, a feeling rushes in his heart that he hadn't felt in, no, that he thought he would never feel.

Happiness. 

He chuckled silently to himself. Who knew Xing could teach him so much?

While usually not an emotional person, his heart swells with love for you, love for his child, Mugen, and the embers of hope. Hope that he can start anew, and use his skills and knowledge to help, not to hurt. To leave behind the scars of his past, and to forge a better future.

He silently makes this vow to himself as you're finishing. 

"Mm, that tea was lovely," you say, finishing off the last bits of it. "What was in it?" 

"Soothing herbs. Some for pain, and some to help you sleep. Did you eat already?" 

You grin. "Even more than Mugen today. He was so surprised!" 

Nehan shakes his head again, but laughs. "You do need to eat more during that time. Good. Do you need anything else?"

"Mm… I have one request." 

"Let's hear it." 

You look down, slightly embarrassed to be asking your husband this. "Would you... mind holding me?" 

Nehan smiles, something that's less rare nowadays, and something that made you overjoyed. "Of course. I'll get undressed and come next to you." 

You smile, and his heart skips a beat.

Nehan changes down to the casual clothes he reserves for when he's at home with you and Mugen, and climbs into bed next to you. He wraps his arms around you and you snuggle your head onto his chest, hearing his heartbeat. The sound, along with his steady breathing, calms you, and you feel warm. Your eyes begin to feel heavy as the medicine begins to take effect.

"I love you, Nehan." You quietly say, taking hold of his hand, your eyes closing. 

Nehan laces his fingers in yours, looking at your face with love in his heart.

"I love you, too." 


End file.
